


Orange

by taylorgibbs



Category: NCIS
Genre: Leroy Jethro Gibbs & Tony D., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorgibbs/pseuds/taylorgibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a red-letter day for Tony! Gibbs/DiNozzo pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange

**Author's Note:**

> Tony DiNozzo awoke quickly, completely disoriented. He tried to stretch his arms but only barely twitched before he was brought up short. He twisted his head and torso, looking at the orange ties securing his wrists to the headboard.

Tony DiNozzo awoke quickly, completely disoriented. He tried to stretch his arms but only barely twitched before he was brought up short. He twisted his head and torso, looking at the orange ties securing his wrists to the headboard.

He lifted his head, taking in the smirk of his lover. "We doing orange today?"

"Already started." Gibbs crunched down on a carrot and Tony's ass clenched around something cool and hard and unyielding through the thin latex membrane.

"Boss! You started the party without me! I'm wounded."

"You gonna start crying like a baby, DiNozzo? By the time I'm done, you'll be begging for mercy."

This was one of their things, organized by Gibbs to make their sex life even more interesting. Every once in a while the bossman liked foodplay, with Tony as his canvas. Last week it had been berries—strawberries, blackberries, raspberries, blueberries— crushed and mashed all over his body and then licked up seductively. By the time Gibbs had taken his cock head in his mouth, brushing the tip of a strawberry over Tony's nipples, he'd exploded. The foreplay had driven him to the point of insanity.

And here was round two…

The carrot—it had to be a carrot—inside him making him ache with need, his cock lying heavily on his abs, twitching as Tony wiggled. The end of the carrot was blunt and thick but he couldn't feel the thin tip. He wanted so damn much more.

"Gibbs…"

Crunch!

The bastard was eating a carrot of his own, hand moving up and down it in slow strokes.

"Yeah, DiNozzo?"

"I need more…"

"Mmm?"

Crunch!

The carrot, Boss. It isn't enough…" Tony began desperately. "I need more."

"You do?"

Crunch!

God, he was a master! Tony had seen Gibbs play with suspects before, had even been manipulated himself but this…

This went beyond anything else. It was driving him crazy. He closed his eyes, slamming his head back on the pillow in frustration.

"Come on, Gibbs."

Gibbs didn't say a word and Tony opened his eyes to find he was alone. Alone and tied up. Greeeat. Tony sighed, trying to breathe normally, eyes closing again. There wasn't a damn thing he could do right now unless he invoked the emergency cell phone and that wouldn't make bossman happy. He could wait five minutes. What was five minutes in the grand scheme of things anyway?

Tony squirmed a little more, clenching and releasing his ass, trying to get as much friction as he could out of that carrot buried inside.

Gibbs snickered and Tony opened his eyes, watching. Gibbs had returned and was just as naked as he was but….was that…?

Tony grinned, watching Gibbs slipping two tight rings of cantaloupe around his own hard dick.

"Breakfast, Gibbs?"

"Yeah, gonna need your energy. Hell of a day ahead of you, DiNozzo." He moved closer, feeding Tony his dick, one little drop of melon juice dripping into Tony's mouth. He moaned, swallowing as much of Gibbs' cock as he could get in before the fruit barrier thwarted him.

"Easy there, DiNozzo. Don't gorge. You've got all day."

Tony could only moan around Gibbs as the other man leaned over, flicking the carrot up his ass and then swallowing Tony's aching length. Orange was turning out to be a red-letter day.


End file.
